Chevaliers de Lyonesse
}} of the Chevaliers de Lyonesse. ]] The Chevaliers de Lyonesse were a mighty force of Bretonnian knights and peasants, who were drawn to serve under the banner of the famed Repanse de Lyonesse, the peasant girl turned Duchess of Lyonesse following her successful defence of Bretonnia from the forces of Chaos. History When Repanse was chosen by the Lady of the Lake to rescue Bretonnia from the forces of Chaos, she rode forth to rally the fragmented knights of Lyonesse. When the knights saw a mere damsel bravely setting off to do battle with the Warriors of Chaos, and one who was undoubtedly favoured by the Lady of the lake, they felt honour-bound to follow her to death and glory. While the ramparts of Couronne were cracking under the impact of the battering rams of a mighty Chaos Lord, Repanse led her Chevaliers into battle, trampling beneath their hooves any foe in their path. When they breached the castle the Chevaliers were arrayed in a single lance formation. They cleft their way through the Chaos army until Repanse reached and slew their fell leader. Order of Battle The forces of the Chevaliers were split up into several elite units. Knights *'Chevaliers de la Damoiselle de Guerre' - The Chevaliers de la Damoiselle de Guerre were a sizeable unit of Knights Errant, young gallants setting out for the first time on the path of honour and self-discovery. Aside from their reckless valour, these knights were bound by their faith in the Lady. As such, these knights also strove to devote themselves to the cause of Repanse, an individual through whom the spirit of the Lady burned like a fiery beacon to the faithful. The regiment was led by the Knight of the Realm Pierre d'Arden. * Defenders of the Fleur de Lys - The Defenders of the Fleur de Lys were Repanse's loyal retainers, the flower of Lyonesse's chivalry. All were willing to follow the banner of Repanse de Lyonesse into peril, no matter where she led them. For these were the noble sons of the Dukedom of Lyonesse, and like the young Knights Errant, they were convinced that the spirit that moved within Repanse came from the Lady herself, giving them a holy purpose in battle. These knights formed the main strike force of the army of the Chevaliers, capable of breaking and routing most enemies with ease. They were commanded by Repanse herself. Peasants As she was once a commoner herself, Repanse de Lyonesse was regarded affectionately by the peasants of Bretonnia, many of whom were eager to rally to the Fleur de Lys. *'Bowmen of Lyonesse' - The Bowmen of Lyonesse were the levy of peasant archers drawn from Repanse's future dukedom. They were only too glad to serve their future duchess, even though she was a woman. These archers were commanded by their champion, Jean Claude Sartre. *'Spearmen of Lyonesse' - The Spearmen of Lyonesse were a useful screen of armour for protecting the bowmen, and excelled at facing enemy cavalry charges. With their spears and skilled ranks, they could stand against any but the most determined of attacks. They were led by their champion, Rene de Cartes. Notable Chevaliers de Lyonesse * Henri le Massif - Henri le Massif was a mighty Grail Knight and hero, renowned for slaying many monsters. He was Repanse de Lyonesse's constant companion. * Chantelle de la Nuit - Chantelle de la Nuit was a mystical Grail Damsel, chosen to aid the army of Repanse over and above the army of any male lord. Sources * : White Dwarf 210 * : Total War: Warhammer II (PC Game) Gallery 450px-Chevaliers.PNG|The Chevaliers de Lyonesse ready to face the foe. Category:Bretonnian Regiments Category:Lyonesse Category:C Category:L Category:Cult of the Lady